Nightmares
by PinkAngel17
Summary: Someone's being haunted by nightmares. Bad summary I know. M/G of course!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I promise I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters. I just wish I did.

I'm not sure where I'm going with this right now, so I don't know if it will be a one shot or not.

* * *

There was darkness everywhere. She looked around but couldn't see anything. Her heart was racing and she knew someone was watching her. Suddenly she heard heavy breathing from behind her. She turned around quickly and looked for the source, but it was too dark. She backed up as the sound got louder and louder, then turned and ran not knowing where she was going or which way she was even running.

She ran as fast as she could, but the darkness never lifted. The breathing kept getting closer and no matter how fast she ran she couldn't escape it. Looking over her shoulder she saw nothing but blackness. It was beginning to get colder and her legs were starting to get tired. Then all of a sudden blinding light illuminated the area.

She stopped and closed her eyes at the brightness. Then she realized it was quite. Slowly opening her eyes she looked around and found herself to be in some sort of dungeon with concrete walls and no windows. Then a scream filled the air and she reflexively turned toward the source.

Her stomach lurched and her eyes widened at the sight in front of her. There was a brown haired little girl, no older than eight or nine, lying on her stomach in a pool of blood. Her legs looked broken and her clothes turn. Then she saw the snakes crawling around the girls legs. There was so much blood. It was everywhere and the sight made tears start to form in her eyes.

Then the little girl's head lifted up from the floor and looked directly into her eyes. Slowly the girl raised her arm and reached out with a look of pleading in her eyes as she started to cry.

"Help me! Please help me. I want my daddy." Cried the little girl from the floor.

It only took a second for her feet to start moving forward. She had to help the girl. She ran towards her but suddenly tripped and fell forward only to land on her own stomach. The girl lay just in front of her with her arm outstretched. She had to get the little girl before it was too late, but when she tried to move her legs she found them paralyzed. So she reached out her own arm towards the girl in hopes of pulling her away from danger and the snakes. She stretched and tried to move more, but she just couldn't reach the girl's hand.

Tears welled up in her own eyes at the fact she couldn't reach her and at the sight of the little helpless girl.

"Hold on just a little bit further!" She yelled trying to inch forward.

Suddenly the little girl disappeared and in her place lay Morgan. He looked pleadingly into her eyes and stretched his hand out trying to reach for help.

"Please, help. I can't move! You got to get me out of here! Please." He said as confusion creased his features and he yelled out in pain.

She tried to move, to inch forward, anything to get her just a bit closer as the snakes began to crawl over his back. "No! I'm coming Derek! Please don't die." She cried fearfully as she continued to reach for him.

"Please!" He said pleading. "Why won't you help me?" He asked as he watched her.

"I'm trying I promise!" She said as her heart began pound in her chest.

She was almost there; she could just graze his fingertips. 'Just a little more', she thought to herself as she tried to move forward. But it was like her legs were made of led and body wouldn't do what she wanted.

"No!" She yelled as she watched the snakes engulf him. She could hear him calling out her name. Begging her to help, to end the pain, but all she could do was watch as he disappeared under the snakes and blood. Her heart broke at the sight and at the sound of his voice calling her to help.

"Morgan!" She yelled as tears ran down her face.

Suddenly she heard laughter echo through the room and then a man walked from behind her to stand a few feet away by her side. He smirked down at her and she noticed he had blood on his hands and clothes. Her pulsed raced as she looked up at the man, but couldn't move. He pulled out a gun and pointed it at her. 'This was it', she thought to herself as she laid her forehead against the cold floor.

When the man didn't pull the trigger she looked back up to see him still smirking at her with an amused look in his eyes. Then she realized way he hadn't shot her; the snakes were surrounding her. They began to crawl on her legs and up her back, but she was still paralyzed. She could feel them biting her and one was wrapping around her neck.

It was getting harder to breath and she began to get lightheaded. She laid her cheek against the floor and watched as the man pulled someone from the corner and put a knife to their throat.

"No! Please no!" She tried to yell, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper since a snake was squeezing her neck. "Emily!" She cried as loud as she could.

"Please, don't let me die! Help me!" Emily pleaded with tears in her eyes as the man held the knife to her throat.

"I'm sorry. So sorry..." She said as pain engulfed her. "Emily!" She yelled as more tears began to run down her cheeks and she watched as the man ran the knife across her friend's neck. Emily fell forward and her face landed inches from her own, staring right into her eyes. "Oh God!" She cried as she looked into Emily's blank eyes.

The man stepped up next to Emily and leveled his gun at her head. "No, please, no." She whispered. The man just laughed before he began to squeeze the trigger…

"No!" Garcia screamed as her eyes popped open. She closed her eyes and shakily began to sit up in bed before leaning her head against the wall. She rubbed her hands over her face and through her hair as she tried to calm her heavy breathing. She opened her eyes and let the tears slip out as she tried to calm her nerves.

'It was just a dream. That's all it was, just a dream.' Penelope thought to herself as she continued to take deep breaths. Her team mates were fine and there was no big creepy guy with snakes. But the little girl; it broke her heart now almost as much as it did when she first saw the crime scene pictures.

Penelope sighed and rubbed her face with her hands. These nightmares just wouldn't leave her alone. Every time she closed her eyes she was haunted by them. She may be an insomniac, but even insomniacs needed sleep.

She reached over to her bed stand and opened the drawer. Putting her hand in, she grabbed a random bottle and brought it out. It was her nerve pills; the doctor had prescribed them to her to help her relax and incase of panic attacks. She looked at the bottle and noticed there were only a few left which meant she'd have to call in her refills soon.

Penelope sighed before removing the top and taking out the small pill. She really didn't like to take any of the medication the doctor had given her, but sometimes it just got so bad she had to, that or there was no other way she was going to be able to sleep.

Putting the bottle back in the drawer she looked over. By looking in that drawer a normal person might think there was something seriously wrong with her. There were bottles of different kinds of medication; sleeping pills, nerve pills, migraine medication, even muscle relaxers. She hated all of them. If it wasn't for nights like tonight she'd throw them all away; doctor's prescription or not.

She closed the drawer and reached for the bottle of water she kept on the nightstand. As her hand passed over her phone she stopped; the screams of her friends echoed in her head. This happened every time; every time she dreamed of her friends getting hurt she'd reach for the phone ready to call them and make sure they were ok, but she was usually able to stop herself before dialing the number. Almost ever time she went to sleep she watched something happen to them. She'd watched them all die at least once. Sometimes they were all in her dream; in pain and asking for her help, but she was never able to save them.

The dream flashed in her mind and her hand picked up the phone. She just needed to hear their voices. She dialed the number and hesitated before pressing the 'call' button.

'No, I can't just call them in the middle of the night.' She thought to herself. 'They need they're sleep.' So she quickly hung up the phone and put it back on the table. In one fluid movement she grabbed the bottle of water and took the pill still in her hand. She set the bottle back down and closed her eyes. 'They have enough stress without hearing my problems' She told herself, 'After all, they'd just worry unnecessarily. I'm fine and they certainly already have enough to worry about without me.'

'If only Morgan were here.' She thought to herself. 'If I could just hear his voice or see his smile.' A couple more tears slipped down her cheek before she wiped them away and quickly laid back down before she talked herself into calling him.

Her heart had stopped racing and she was beginning to feel tired again. She closed her eyes and pulled the cover up around her. 'Only a few more hours and then I can get up and go to work.' She thought to herself. 'I'll be fine; after all, it was just another nightmare.'

* * *

So what did you think!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Garcia sat with her elbows on the desk and her head in her hands as she rubbed her eyes. The team had just finished up a case and she had a migraine, not to mention she hadn't slept in three days. Another case, which meant more images to add to her nightmares. Of course the fact that Hotch and Morgan had been held hostage by a paranoid serial killer who liked to bury young girls alive defiantly wasn't going to help her sleep.

Her phone rang, so she sat up and reached over to answer it.

"Office of the all knowing; state your problem." Garcia said trying to sound like her usual happy self.

"Garcia, I just wanted to let you know that you and the rest of the team have the weekend off." Hotch said over the phone.

"Hotch, are you okay?" Garcia asked letting some of her worry fill her voice.

"Yes Garcia we're all fine." Hotch said with a smile slowly growing over his face.

"Um sir, why didn't Morgan call me?" She asked worriedly.

"Don't worry Garcia he's fine. He and the others are asleep, so I figured I'd call you myself." Hotch answered knowingly. "We won't be landing for a few more hours so I want you to go on home and get some sleep."

"Alright, I just have to finish up…"

"No Garcia, go home and get some rest." Hotch interrupted. "And no sneaking back in to the office later." Hotch added with a small smile. "Go home Garcia."

"Whatever you say boss man." Garcia said with sigh.

Hotch laughed slightly before saying goodbye and hanging up. Garcia looked around and began to shut down her babies. She grabbed her purse and turned out the lights before closing the door and heading home.

When Garcia got home she made sure the door was locked before heading for the kitchen to pour herself a glass of wine. She then took her wine into the bathroom and started running water for a bath. She set her glass on the counter while she removed her clothes. Once the bath was full she got her wine glass and slowly sat down in the warm water. The steam relaxed her as she slid down before closing her eyes and leaning her head against the back of the tub.

After getting out of the bath she dried off and slipped on a baggy t-shirt that fell to just above her knees. She then got a fresh bottle of water and placed it on her bedside table before pulling back the covers and crawling into bed. She sighed and closed her eyes before snuggling down into bed. She knew the nightmares would come, but she needed to at least try and get a few hours sleep. So she slowly began to fall asleep hoping that she wouldn't be haunted by her nightmares again.

Penelope's eyes popped open suddenly. Her heart was racing and it seemed like she was out of breath. She closed her eyes trying to calm her racing heart as her dream flashed before her eyes. She saw Hotch fall to the ground with a bullet between his eyes and Morgan asking her why she wouldn't help. The memory made her breath quicken and a tear slipped out the corner of her eye. Before she even realized what she was doing she grabbed the phone on her nightstand and hit speed dial.

"Hello?" Came Morgan's voice over the phone.

Garcia's eye's once again popped open and she immediately sat up. She hadn't even realized she'd called him.

"Penelope, are you okay?" Morgan asked with worry in his voice. "Baby girl?"

"Hey hot stuff, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to call you." Garcia said once she was fully awake. She glanced over at the clock and noticed that it was two o'clock in the morning. "I'm sorry sugar I didn't mean to wake you either." She added and rubbed her eyes.

"You didn't wake me baby girl." Came Morgan's comforting voice. "I wasn't asleep. What's wrong princess?" He asked worriedly.

"Nothing handsome, I'm sorry for bothering you. I must have accidentally hit speed dial." She told him and laughed.

"You know I can tell when you're lying Penelope." He said over the phone.

Penelope sighed and leaned her head back. Why did she have to put him in speed dial? She asked herself.

"I'm on my way over Pen." Morgan said and she could hear keys rattling over the phone.

"Derek, you don't need to come over here I'm fine." She said. "I just had a nightmare, that's all."

"Penelope, I'm walking out the door now. I'll be there in ten minutes sweetness." He said before hanging up so she couldn't argue.

Penelope sighed before getting out of bed and grabbing a pair of baggy pajama bottoms to put on. She then walked over to her bed side table and opened the drawer. She still had a killer migraine, so she reached in and pulled out her migraine medicine. After taking a pill she closed the drawer and walked into the front room to wait for Morgan. She sat on the couch and brought her knees up to her chest before closing her eyes.

Six minutes later Morgan walked up to her door and knocked. He waited a minute, but no one answered. Worried he pulled out his key and unlocked the door before quietly walking in and closing the door behind him. He walked the rest of the way in and that's when he saw Penelope. She was curled up on the couch sound asleep.

Morgan smiled before walking over to her and bending down in front of her. "Penelope?" He said as he moved her hair out of her face. Garcia's eye slowly opened and she smiled tiredly at him.

"Hey hot stuff." Penelope said as she sat up. "I must have fallen asleep again." She added with a smile.

"Are you okay princess?" Morgan asked worriedly as he covered her hand in his. His worry grew as he noticed the dark circles under her eyes for the first time.

"I'm fine handsome. I just had a nightmare." Garcia explained with a tired smile. "I accidentally hit speed dial while I was still half asleep. I'm okay really; you didn't have to come over sugar."

"I know I didn't have to princess, I wanted to." Morgan replied as he rubbed his thumb over her hand. "You want to talk about it?" He asked worry still evident in his voice.

"It was just a bad dream hot stuff. The last case was tough, you…" Garcia's eye's got wide as she trailed off. "What do you think you're doing!? You should be home resting after what happened. You and Hotch were held hostage for over two hours! Are you okay?" Penelope asked as she pulled Morgan up onto the couch so he was sitting next to her and she was turned toward him.

Morgan laughed slightly, but the worried look remained in his eyes. "I'm fine princess. Hotch and I didn't even get a scratch." He assured her as he brushed a strand of hair out of her face. "Is that what your nightmare was about?" He asked seriously, though he already knew the answer.

Penelope just looked down at their entwined hands and didn't say anything. Morgan placed his fingers under her chin and gently lifted her face up so he could see her eyes. "It's okay Penelope. You can tell me anything, you know that." He said softly as he looked into her eyes.

"You and Hotch…you could have died. You could have been killed." Penelope said quietly as tears began to form in her eyes.

"But we aren't dead; we're alive." Morgan said reassuringly as he wiped away a tear that had managed to leak from Penelope's eye.

"I know handsome." Penelope said with a watery smile and a nod. "It was just a silly nightmare. That's why I said you didn't need to come over." She added.

"But I did need to come over. I don't like it when my goddess is sad." Morgan said with a smile before getting serious again. "You know you can call me whenever you want to sweetness. And I want you to call me if you have another nightmare; if not me than at least one of us on the team. No matter what time it is day or night okay?" He said and waited for her to nod her head before he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"How about we get you back to bed now princess?" He said with a smile before standing up and pulling her up with him.

"Sounds good stud muffin." She replied with a yawn making Morgan laugh. Morgan gently pulled her toward the bedroom and then watched as she climbed into bed. Once she was lying on her side facing him, he bent down and pulled the covers up around her shoulders. Before she could say goodnight, Morgan turned off the light and walked around to the other side of the bed. Garcia turned her head just in time to see him crawl under the covers and slide over to her. He wrapped his arms tightly around Penelope's waist before kissing her cheek and pulling her protectively against his chest.

"Goodnight baby girl." He said with a contented sigh and a smile.

Penelope was so shocked it took a second before she found her voice to respond. "Goodnight hot stuff." She whispered as she stared straight ahead with a puzzled look on her face. It wasn't long before Morgan was sound asleep against her back, but Penelope remained awake.

Sure they had cuddled innocently on the couch while watching a movie before, but this was new. They'd never actually slept in the same bed before. It felt so right though; so comforting. Penelope couldn't remember feeling so safe and secure. Not even with Kevin when they were dating. When she woke up from a nightmare, Kevin would just ask her if she was okay and then go back to sleep. Then the next morning he'd complain about her constant nightmares and how they'd go away if she'd just leave the BAU. He just didn't understand and, no matter how many times she tried to explain it, he didn't care, let alone listen. That was one of the many reasons she didn't regret breaking up with him. That and the fact that he was an asshole.

Penelope sighed and closed her eyes. The migraine medicine she'd taken earlier was finally starting to take effect. She snuggled down into her pillow and back against Morgan's chest with a sweet smile. She'd probably never get this chance again so, even though she knew it was just a friendly gesture and he was just trying to comfort her, she planned to enjoy the warmth and hopefully be able to get some sleep.

* * *

So, did you like it? Review please!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds. Now on with the show!….

Well, here's the next chapter, but first I'd like to thank my beta reader MrsPenelopeMorgan. Thank you so much!!!

* * *

Penelope sighed and turned over on her back. She hadn't slept that well in… well months. As she gradually began to wake up she stretched and that's when she remembered why she'd slept so well. Her eyes flew open and she looked over only to see an empty bed. 'I don't know why I'm surprised.' She thought to herself as she rubbed her face. 'He has better things to do than hang around here.' Penelope thought before sitting up. She stood up and started towards the kitchen to make some coffee, but was stopped in the doorway when a big ball of fur started jumping around her.

"Clooney?" She asked surprised as she bent over to pet the excited dog.

"Good morning princess." Came Morgan's amused voice.

Penelope's head shot up and sure enough there was Morgan standing in her kitchen over the stove. "I'll show you a good morning hot stuff." She replied trying not to sound too surprised. She stood back up and started walking toward him as he turned off the stove and turned toward her smiling.

"Hope you don't mind that I brought Clooney over. We went for our morning walk and I figured I'd just bring him back here with me." Morgan said happily.

"Of course I don't mind." Penelope answered with a smile, but still utterly perplexed.

"Good, well breakfast will be done in a few minutes so you can go sit and relax while I finish up." He said still grinning before turning back to the stove.

"You're cooking?" Penelope asked. "You don't have to cook Sugar." She added.

"Well I was up anyways and I figured we'd both be hungry so why not have breakfast together." He answered.

"How long have you been up?" She asked still surprised that he hadn't just stayed at his place.

"About two or three hours." He answered and then looked over at her. "Go on Baby Girl relax. Breakfast is almost ready." He said before walking over to the cupboard.

Garcia raised her eyebrow slightly before turning and heading for the bathroom to get freshened up. When she came out a couple of minutes later she saw Morgan sitting on the couch with two cups of coffee waiting on the table. She smiled before walking over and sitting down next to him. Morgan winked at her before heading back into the kitchen. Garcia watched as he happily moved around her kitchen as if he'd done it a hundred times; almost like it was the most natural thing in the world. This confused Penelope even more. The fact that he rushed over in the middle of the night didn't really surprise her, but he had held her as they slept and now he was making her breakfast as well; not to mention he seemed extremely happy, happier than she'd seen him in awhile.

Garcia was pulled out of her musing by Morgan as he came into the living room carrying two plates. He gave her his most charming smile as he handed Penelope her plate and then sat down on the couch next to her with his own plate.

"Hmm bacon, scrabbled eggs, and toast." Garcia said with a smile as she examined her plate. "And to what exactly do I owe this honor?" She asked looking up at him with a playful smile.

"Well if you must know Goddess, I figured breakfast in bed was a good excuse to see you in your pajamas." He said with an equally playful smile making them both laugh, but Penelope could have sworn she saw a glint of something else in his eyes.

The two continued to talk as they ate their breakfast; both relaxing and having a good time. Once they finished Garcia talked Morgan into letting her help clean up. When they were just about done Garcia turned, leaned against the counter, and watched Morgan with a puzzled look on her face. She was still trying to figure out why he was doing all this. What had changed?

"All done." Morgan said as he turned to face Garcia who quickly smiled and pretended she hadn't been watching him, but Morgan had caught a glimpse of the puzzled look before it disappeared. He opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but before he could get a word out her phone rang. Garcia quickly grabbed the phone of the counter and answered it.

"Hello." Garcia answered.

"Hey Pen, do you have anything planned for today?" JJ asked over the phone.

"Not that I know of." Garcia answered as she leaned against the counter and watched as Morgan did the same opposite of her.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go shopping with me and Emily and then go for drinks with the boys later."

"Hold on one second JJ." Garcia said before taking the phone away form her ear and covering the mouthpiece with her hand. "Do you have anything planned for today hot stuff?" She asked Morgan who was watching her.

"No, not really." He answered.

"JJ and Em are going shopping and want me to come with them and then meet up with the rest of the team for drinks." She told him.

"Drinks sound good." He said with a smile.

Penelope smiled back before putting the phone back to her ear. "Okay JJ I'm in and Morgan says he'll go for drinks with us." She told her friend over the phone.

"Morgan? Morgan's there?" JJ asked and Garcia could almost hear her smile over the phone.

"JJ…" Garcia warned.

"Well why don't you invite him to go shopping with us? We're dragging Reid along so we can get him some decent shoes that aren't for work. Morgan can keep him company."

"JJ, do you honestly think he'd want to come?" Penelope said as she rolled her eyes.

"Just ask him Penelope." JJ said.

Garcia once again pulled the phone away and talked to Morgan. "Handsome do you want to go shopping with us? I told JJ you probably wouldn't want to go, but…"

"Sure." Morgan said stopping her mid-sentence and laughing slightly at her shocked look.

"Sugar, you don't have to or anything, it's ok." Garcia told him.

"I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want to Sweetness." He said still smiling at her.

Garcia raised her eyebrow slightly as she put the phone back to her ear. "He said yes JJ, so I guess we're both coming" She said with a little bit of surprise still evident in her voice making JJ chuckle over the phone.

"Great, well then we'll meet around eleven at the mall if that's alright." JJ told her.

"We'll be there."

"Ok, well I have to call the other guys and let them know about drinks later." JJ said. The two said goodbye and Garcia put the phone back on the counter before turning back to Morgan.

"We still have about a hour and a half before we meet up at the mall so if you want you can take Clooney home while I get ready." Penelope told him.

"Or I could drive you to the mall and then pick Clooney up when I bring you home." He suggested with a grin that made Penelope laugh.

"Sure Hot Stuff that works too." Penelope replied. "Now if you'll excuse me Sugar, I need to go get ready." She added with a smile.

'What has gotten into him?' Penelope wondered to herself as she made her way to the shower. They were best friends and close so of course they'd hung out together, but he seemed different. It's not that she minded, actually she loved it, but it puzzled her. She decided to just shrug it off and enjoy while it lasted.

Garcia and the girls had a great time shopping. Even Morgan and Reid enjoyed themselves. They had lunch at the mall and talked about anything non-work related. Garcia especially enjoyed herself. Not only had she gotten a good night's sleep, but now she was with her friends and of course Morgan was always close by. Even when they were on separate sides of a store, she could feel him watching her. As the hours went on they decided it was time to meet up with the others at the bar for drinks.

When they got there they found Rossi already at a table with his drink. "Thanks for waiting." Morgan said with a laugh as they approached.

"You were taking too long." Rossi replied as they stood around the table.

"Here comes Hotch." Reid said nodding toward the door.

"Well since Rossi is here already has his drink I guess that just leaves us." Emily said once Hotch joined them. Garcia started to go with them as they went to order their drinks, but Morgan stopped her as he came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's okay Princess, I know what you want. I'll get it." He said as he gently guided her down into a chair. He kissed her head and then headed to the bar.

Penelope watched him go and then turned her head to find Rossi watching her with a smirk.

"Garcia, look up at the bar and watch what happens." Rossi instructs with a knowing smile.

Penelope raises her eyebrow, but does what he asks and turns to her attention to the bar. She sees her friends waiting to order their drinks and then sees Morgan a little further away from the group.

Rossi watches as she visibly relaxes and a small contented smile slowly appears on her face as she stares at Morgan. He then watches as her smile falls and sadness fills her eyes. He knowingly turns his attention back to the bar to see a woman standing next to Morgan obviously tying to get his attention.

Garcia's heart sinks as she looks on. The woman was definitely Morgan's type. She watches as the woman rubs her hand up and down his arm and as he turns his head toward her. It looks like the woman is asking Morgan to dance, though she isn't hiding the fact that she obviously wants more than just a dance. Garcia's heart sinks even more. There was no way Morgan was going to turn her down, she was gorgeous and making it very clear that she wanted him. The confusion the had plagued Garcia all day concerning Morgan's behavior grew tenfold as she watched Morgan turn her down and go back to waiting on their drinks. The woman looked upset as she said something to him, but he just shook his head and ignored her. Garcia was absolutely baffled.

"You look surprised." Rossi stated as he took a sip of his drink trying to hide his smile.

Garcia turned her attention back to Rossi with a confused look on her face. Is that what he wanted her to see? Did he know that was going to happen?

"Why did he turn her down?" Penelope asked him.

Rossi shrugged before answering. "He's been doing that for awhile now. In fact he hasn't so much as looked at another woman in months. You seem to be the only one." Rossi told her and then laughed slightly. "I'm not even sure he's noticed what he's doing." He added.

"Months?" Garcia asked a bit distractedly. Why hadn't she noticed before?

"Yeah, you know, around the time you got shot." Rossi said nonchalantly.

Garcia looked up as Morgan and the others started making their way back to the table. 'It couldn't be.' She thought to herself. 'He couldn't possibly…' She thought, but her musings were interrupted when Morgan sat her drink in front of her and then sat down next to her and smiled.

The next couple of hours went by quickly as the team joked and laugh together. After a while Garcia had stopped thinking about what Rossi had said, until she caught Morgan staring at her. He grinned and winked at her before turning his attention back to the others, but over the next hour Garcia noticed him glancing at her occasionally with a far away look in his eyes.

"Thanks Hot Stuff." Penelope said as Morgan held the car door open for her. Once they had said their goodbyes to the others Morgan had brought Garcia home. They talked casually as they made their way up to her apartment so he could get Clooney. Once Clooney was on his leash Morgan and Garcia said goodnight, but just as Morgan was about to walk out the door he stopped and turned back to Penelope with a serious look on his face.

"Pen if you have another bad nightmare I want you to call me, okay? Or if you just need to talk. You got that Goddess?" He said, as he looked straight into her eyes.

Penelope rolled her eyes. "Yes Sugar, I know." She answered and chuckled slightly.

"I mean it Garcia." He added.

Penelope smiled before leaning over and kissing him lightly on the cheek. "I will Gorgeous. Now go home and get some sleep." She ordered.

Morgan laughed before turning back toward the door and leaving. Garcia sighed and ran her hand over her head before going to get ready for bed. Rossi had to be wrong. She knew he was implying that Morgan was in love with her, but that just couldn't be right. Morgan didn't love her, at least not like she loved him.

It didn't matter; there was no point dwelling on it, she decided as she climbed into bed. She closed her eyes and began to drift off to sleep praying she wouldn't be disturbed by another nightmare.

Three hours later a cry filled the apartment as horrifying images once again interrupted Penelope's sleep.

* * *

Well, what do you think? Review please!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I absolutely do not own Criminal Minds.

* * *

Garcia was bent over Reid as she stared into his blank lifeless eyes. He was so pale except for the trail of dark crimson blood that ran down the side of his face and neck. She could feel her heart breaking at the sight; she didn't even bother to wipe away the tears that were now falling from her eyes. She let out a soft gasp when she felt a cold sharp knife being forced against her throat from behind her. She slowly looked up and saw the bodies of the ten young men lying just a few feet away. They were covered in blood and their hearts were placed on their chest. The sight made her sick, but when she closed her eyes the knife dug deeper into her neck.

She felt her own blood running down her neck, but then the blade was pulled away the person behind her walked around and kneeled down on the other side of Reid. She couldn't tell who it was because they were wearing a blood red robe with the hood pulled over their head. Garcia watched helplessly as the man put the knife to Reid's chest. She knew what he was going to do. Her heart raced and it got harder to breathe as she tried to yell for him to stop. But it was no use. Laughter filled the room as the robed person raised the knife in the air and brought it down straight into Reid's chest.

"Spencer!" Garcia cried as she awakened from yet another nightmare. She shakily pushed herself up before swinging her legs over and sitting on the side of the bed. She buried her head in her hands as she continued to shake as she tried to calm her racing heart.

It had been five weeks since Morgan had come over to her apartment and comforted her. The nightmares had continued just like she knew they would and now, just like a hundred times before, she contemplated calling him or at least one of the others, but just like all the other times she stopped herself. She sighed as she reached over to open the nightstand drawer. She needed to get at least a couple hours of sleep since she hadn't slept in days. In fact she'd barely slept in weeks and she knew it wasn't good for her. Her migraines were getting more frequent and her constant tiredness was starting to show through. In fact she wasn't sure how much longer she'd be able to hide it from the team if she didn't get some sleep.

So she reached into the drawer and pulled out a sleeping pill. She grabbed her water from the nightstand and took the pill before lying back down in bed and hoping she'd be able to get some sleep before she had to go to work.

A few hours later Garcia was making her way to her office after getting her morning coffee. She had managed to get a couple of hours sleep before waking up early and getting ready for work. As she passed through the bullpen she almost didn't hear JJ and Emily call her name.

"Are you alright Garcia?" Emily asked worriedly as Penelope walked over to them.

"Yep, I'm fine." Garcia assured them with one of her patented Garcia smiles.

"Pen…" JJ warned with a knowing look.

"I'm just a bit tired is all." She answered with a smile as she rolled her eyes. "Did you guys need something?" She asked partially just to change the subject.

"No, we just wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch with us later." Emily said with worry still evident on her face.

"And we wanted to make sure you're okay. You looked a bit dazed there." JJ added worry filling her voice.

"I'm fine guys really." Garcia said. "And I'd love to go for lunch later."

"Great!" JJ said, but the worry never left her eyes.

"Well I got to go and work on some reports before we go to lunch so I'll see you sweetie pies later." Garcia said with a smile before turning and heading for her office.

As she sat down in her chair she picked up the last case file and sighed. Flipping through it she frowned at the pictures of the young men who were beaten and killed, their hearts cut out and laid on their chests.

JJ and Emily walked up to Garcia's door and knocked. They waited a minute, but when there was no answer they exchanged a worried look before opening the door and walking in. They saw Garcia sitting in her chair leaning over with her head resting on her arms**,** which were on the table in front of her.

"She looks so tired and pale." Emily stated worriedly as JJ walked up to Garcia.

"Pen, wake up." JJ said as she gently placed her hand on Penelope's shoulder.

Penelope immediately shot up and then looked around before straightening her glasses**, **which sat crookedly on her nose. "JJ? Em?" She asked a bit groggy.

"Hey Pen, we just came to get you for lunch." Emily answered with a smile; though it didn't quiet reach her eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry; I must have dozed off accidentally." She replied on a yawn before standing up.

"Penelope we can always go out for lunch later if you want to take a nap." JJ said worriedly.

"No I'm fine, really. Just let me get my purse and I'm ready to go." Garcia replied with a smile before turning to grab her purse.

JJ and Emily watched her worriedly, but decided not to argue. Maybe they could get her to talk during lunch.

An hour later Morgan walked into the bullpen with a fresh cup of coffee to find JJ and Emily standing between his desk and Emily's. As he approached he noticed they were talking and looked concerned about something.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked once he reached them.

"It's Garcia, we're worried about her." JJ told him.

"Why, what's wrong?" He asked afraid something had happened to his Baby Girl.

"She's really tired. Not to mention she's a bit pale and even with makeup on you can see the dark circles under her eyes." Emily stated. "We went out for lunch and she said she was fine she just hadn't gotten much sleep lately because of the last case."

"Which we would normally believe except…" JJ said and then trailed off.

"Except what?" Morgan asked worriedly.

JJ glanced at Emily before continuing. "The case only lasted a little over a week and she looks like she hasn't slept in months. Also Em and I were talking and we think it's been going on even longer than that." JJ explained.

"What do you mean?" He asked as the memory of that night five weeks ago popped into his head like it had many times before.

"Well about three months ago the three of us were having a girls' night and we all fell asleep in Garcia's front room." Emily began. "I woke up during the night and couldn't figure out why until I noticed Garcia was twisting and muttering in her sleep. I laid there a minute and when it didn't stop I was about to wake her, but before I could she suddenly sat up. She hadn't noticed I was awake so I watched her close her eyes just as tears started falling down her cheeks she quietly got up and went to the bathroom. I was going to follow her, but I figured she wanted some privacy. When I fell asleep a few minutes later she still hadn't come out of the bathroom. When I woke up again in the morning she wasn't there and now that I think about it I don't think she ever went back to sleep." Emily explained.

"Shit." Morgan said as he rubbed his eyes.

"What?" JJ asked concerned.

"Do you remember about a month ago when Hotch and I were held hostage during the case?" He asked and waited until they nodded before he continued. "Well that night when we got back Garcia called me and I went over. She'd had a bad nightmare. She said that she was fine and it was just the case and because Hotch and I had been in danger. Apparently she hadn't even meant to call me." Morgan explained. "She really seemed okay, but I told her that if she ever had a nightmare like that again to call me or at least one of you, but apparently she didn't listen." He added with a sigh and then rubbed his head.

"So she's been having nightmares for who knows how long, is still having nightmares, and refuses to tell anyone probably because she doesn't want to bother us." Emily stated. "I swear she is the most stubborn, selfless person I have ever met." She said frustration evident in her voice.

"Maybe we can get Hotch to make her take some vacation time?" JJ suggested just before her cell phone rang.

Emily and Morgan watched as she talked and frowned into the phone. She hung up and walked back over to them with a sigh. "We just got a case in Maine." She told them.

Emily and Morgan glanced at each other before heading for the conference room as JJ went to get the others.

* * *

What do you think? Review please!!!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Criminal Minds….

* * *

Garcia leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes. The case had lasted two weeks; two agonizing weeks, but it was finally over and the team now had the weekend off. As she sat in her office she contemplated whether she should go home now or work a little more. Her head was pounding, but just the thought of standing up made her dizzy.

After a few minutes of trying to decide she slowly stood up. Once the room stopped spinning she turned off her babies and grabbed her purse. As she stepped out of her office she had to close her eyes for a second because the bright lights made her migraine even worse. She sighed before making her way to the elevator. Just as she was getting ready to pull out of her parking spot she noticed the team getting out of their FBI SUVs and heading toward they're own cars. Except Morgan and Hotch who made their way back into the building. Hotch she understood, but Morgan? 'He probably just left something at his desk' She thought to herself before pulling out of the parking lot and driving home.

When she finally got home she walked through the door of her apartment she immediately headed for the couch not even bothering to turn on the lights. She laid down, closing her eyes, hoping her head would stop pounding.

Thirty minutes later she was still lying on the couch with her eyes shut tight. She really needed her migraine medicine, but she was just too tired. Her whole body ached and anytime she moved she felt lightheaded. As she laid there her need for sleep became too great and she finally drifted off.

Twenty minutes later she woke up from yet another nightmare. Her eyes popped open and she tried to sit up only to fall back down as a wave of dizziness hit her. She shut her eyes and tried to calm her heavy breathing as she wiped away the sweat that had gathered on her forehead and then covered her eyes hoping to ease her headache. It was just too much. She was so tired, her body ached, her head was pounding, and the smallest amount of movement made her feel so lightheaded and nauseous that the room would spin. She didn't even have enough energy to get up and get her migraine medicine.

She sighed before reaching for her cell phone on the coffee table. She stared at the phone trying to decide whether or not to call. It was then she noticed her hand shaking and the silent tears running down her cheeks. The memory of her recent nightmare flashed before her eyes. With her eyes still closed she hit speed dial and waited. She was just going to talk to him, not ask him over. She just needed to hear someone's voice; actually she needed to hear one person in particulars voice.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan asked his voice filled with concern.

"Hey hot stuff. Did you get home okay?" She asked trying to keep the pain and tiredness out of her voice.

"I sure did Sweetness." He answered. "Are you okay?" He asked and she could tell he was worried.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" She asked as she shut her eyes again. There was no reason to make him worry and come over. He just got home and she knew he needed as much rest as she did.

"You usually wait for us to get back before you leave, but I went by your office and you weren't there." He answered.

"I have a bit of a headache so I figured I'd just come on home." Garcia answered. 'It wasn't a complete lie.' She told herself.

She heard Morgan sigh over the phone before he answered. "Penelope, how many times do I have to tell you that I know when you're lying?"

Garcia laughed softly, but it came out shaky and Morgan could almost hear the tears that fell down her face.

"Baby Girl, I'm almost there okay." Morgan said and Garcia could have sworn she heard him running.

"Handsome…" Penelope started, but knowing Morgan she knew there was not point arguing. "Thank you." She said with a sigh.

"Anything for you Goddess." Morgan said just before they hung up.

Garcia was going to sit up, but she just didn't have the energy left and her migraine seemed to be worse when she wasn't lying down. So instead she laid there with her arm across her eyes waiting for her night in shining armor.

It wasn't even five minutes later that Morgan reached her door. He knocked and waited, but when there was no answer his worry grew as he pulled out his key using it to open the door. There weren't any lights on so he carefully walked in; as he approached the couch he heard a soft groan.

"Baby girl?" He asked worriedly as he walked over to her. As soon as he saw her he kneeled down next to her gently placing his hand on her forehead. His worry grew even more as he noticed just how tightly her eyes were closed, as if she were in pain, silent tears streaming down her face.

"Penelope, sweetheart, open your eyes." He said softly as he gently wiped away the tears on her cheek.

"Derek?" She asked just noticing he was there.

"Yeah Princess I'm here."

"I have a killer migraine." She said a strangled laugh escaping from her throat, which only intensified the pounding in her head.

"Have you taken anything yet?" He asked worriedly.

She shook her head 'no' and closed her eyes as the room started to spin again. "I have migraine medicine in the drawer of my bedside table." She said tiredly.

Morgan nodded before kissing her forehead and going to get the medicine. He walked into her bedroom heading right for the nightstand. He picked up the bottle of water that was sitting there and opened the drawer. As soon as he did his mouth dropped open. As he looked at the many prescription bottles of pills he realized just how bad her nightmares must be. 'We're going to have a long talk when you're feeling better Baby Girl.' He thought to himself. But right now he had to help her.

He looked through the bottles trying to figure out which one was the migraine medicine, but after a minute he sighed and grabbed three of the bottles before going back to Penelope. He kneeled down again and stroked her cheek. "Baby girl, I need you to tell me which one of these is your migraine medicine." He told her continuing to stoke her cheek gently coaxing her to open her eyes.

She slowly opened her eyes pointing to one of the bottles before closing them again. Morgan put the other two bottles down before opening the medicine bottle and taking out a pill. He gently took Penelope's hand placing the pill in her palm before handing herthe bottle of water. He helped her sit up watching closely as she took the medicine before lying back down with her eyes still closed tight.

"How about we get you to bed Sweetness?" Morgan asked as he ran his hand over the top of her head.

"I can't. I'm too tired." She answered half asleep.

Morgan wiped away a single tear that had leaked out of her eye and then stood. He picked up the medicine bottles and took them back into her bedroom. He put them on the nightstand and then pulled down the covers of Penelope's bed. When he went back to Penelope he found her sound asleep on the couch. He stood and watched her for a minute before bending down and gathering her in his arms. He picked her up and carried her into the bedroom and laid her down carefully onto the bed. He then took off her shoes and pulled the covers up around her. He ran his had through her hair as he watched her sleep.

After a few minutes had passed he started to head back into the living room. He got her a fresh bottle of water and put it on the nightstand before turningto go back to the living room, but stopped when he heard a rustling behind him. He turned around quickly and saw Penelope twisting and murmuring in her sleep. Without a second thought he made his way to the other side of the bed, taking his shoes off as he went. He got under the covers and slid over just like he'd done five weeks ago. He draped his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him. The effect was almost immediate as she calmed down and then unconsciously turned toward him and snuggled her head in his chest. He smiled as he buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent, tightening his grip around her waist.

* * *

So, what did you think? Hope you like it! Review please!!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I promise I don't own Criminal Minds.

Okay, I know it's been forever since I updated this story and I'm sooo sorry! Between life getting in the way and my muse deciding to go on vacation it took awhile. Anyways, I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

A couple of hours later Morgan was woken suddenly. He looked down and saw Penelope asleep with her head on his chest and her arm draped over his abs. He smiled slightly, but the smile soon faded when he realized she was having a nightmare. She whimpered softly and was clutching his shirt tightly. Not wanting to wake her up from her much needed sleep he carefully turned on his side and gathered her in his arms as he put his lips to her forehead. He whispered trying to calm her while he rubbed her back and periodically kissed her forehead lightly.

"Shhh, I'm here maybe girl. I'm here." He whispered with emotion feeling his voice. After a couple of minutes had passed she was once again sleeping peacefully against his chest.

Morgan remained awake a little longer rubbing her back and holding her tightly. His worry grew ever second as he thought back over the past few weeks. He remembered the pain that had filled her voice when he found her on the couch just a few hours ago, the constant dark circles under her eyes and her pale face. And then there were the multiple prescription bottles he found in the drawer that told him just how bad things had gotten.

He shut his eyes and silently cursed himself for not seeing the signs. JJ and Emily's story had proved that this had been going on for months at least. But just how long? He tried to remember and it hit him that this must have been going on for months, maybe even a year, and had been getting progressively worse. She had obviously been hiding it well considering a team of profilers hadn't even noticed.

As he once again began to fall asleep he became conscience of the fact that the signs had always been there, they just didn't notice until it was too late.

A couple of hours later Garcia slowly began to wake up and smiled when she smelt a familiar scent, but her still groggy mind couldn't quite place it. She was just so comfortable she kept her eyes closed and snuggled deeper into the warmth of her pillow. Her eyes then popped open as she realized her 'pillow' was breathing and she could distinctly feel a heart beat. When she opened her eyes she found her face buried into someone's chest. She looked up and blushed slightly when she saw Morgan's head just above hers as if it had been resting on top of her own head. She then realized her arm was draped across him just as his was around her. As she laid there a minute trying to calm her racing heart she noticed how perfectly they seemed to fit together and just how comfortable it really was.

After a few minutes had passed she reluctantly decided it was time to get up before he woke up. She breathed in his scent one more time and relished his warm embrace before slowly starting to pull away. As she did though he mumbled objectively under his breath and tightened his grip around her and before she could slip out he pulled her back to him and hugged her tightly to his body. Her entire body was flush against his and her breath quickened at the close contact. She closed her eyes to try and calm her pounding heart and rapid breathing, but it didn't do much good when she heard him mumble more in his sleep.

"My baby girl…love you..." He mumbled and held her tightly as he continued to talk in his sleep.

'Was it true?' She thought to herself as her heart continued to race and hope bubbled inside her. 'Could Rossi have been right? Was Derek Morgan really in love with her?' These questions ran through her head and a shiver ran down her spine as she felt him breathing down her neck.

She thought back to over a month ago when he had come over to comfort her after a nightmare. Not only had he stayed the whole night, he had made her breakfast and then willing went shopping with her. She remembered the stares and looks he had given her all day and how he had ignored the woman at the bar. Rossi's words rang in her ears about how he had only looked at her. How he didn't so much as dance with another woman. As Penelope thought back she realized the look in his eyes had been that of love and hope and…want. She swallowed a lump in her throat as tears began to form in her eyes.

As she looked back over the last few weeks and even months she realized that day hadn't been a single occurrence. He had been giving her looks, stealing random touches, and, even though she pushed the thought to the back of her mind, showing his love and devotion to her. All the while slowly edging closer. What surprised her more is how natural it seemed to be for him.

Penelope closed her eyes to stop the tears from falling and silently berated herself for not noticing earlier. Morgan shifted slightly and squeezed her tightly to him as he buried his face in her hair and neck.

"Baby girl…" He mumbled in a soft tone that made her heart skip a beat. She smiled and, since it didn't seem he was going to be letting her go anytime soon, she was about to try and sleep some more. Then it dawned on her. She had slept last night. She hadn't been awakened from a nightmare; instead she had slept peacefully in the arms of the man she loved.

Then, just as she began to doze off with a contented smile on her face, Morgan's hand began to slide down her back and stopped to rest on the bare skin where her shirt had ridden up. She gasped suddenly at the contact and her eyes popped open. Just as she opened her eyes Morgan began to stir and she watched as his eyes slowly began to open.

As soon as Morgan opened his eyes and met hers he smiled happily, but suddenly his eyes got a steamy look when he noticed where his hand was. Penelope's eyes widened and her breath caught in her throat. The look on his face sent a shiver ricocheting through her body and she knew for certain at that moment that Rossi had indeed been right. Derek Morgan was in love with her. The thought made her smile nervously and she couldn't remember ever being so happy. She watched as he stared at her with a look of love and adoration. Penelope's heart raced when she saw the dark look of desire that was also lacing his eyes and noticed how he was breathing hard.

Silence filled the room for what seemed like hours and before Penelope knew what was happening Morgan smiled and moved forward the couple of inches so their lips met in a soft, tender kiss.

Electricity shot through both their bodies as they each expressed the emotions they had kept inside for so long. Penelope moaned softly and parted her lips letting Morgan continue his exploration. As their kiss deepened they became completely lost in each other. Morgan's hand slid up her shirt and roamed over her bare back while his other hand found its way to her neck and slipped under her hair.

There wasn't an inch of space between any part of their body, but yet they both felt the need to be closer. Penelope moved her hand up his well muscled arm and then back down before slipping it under the hem of his shirt. She lightly traced his abs making Morgan groan as he nibbled her lower lip.

They were so entranced and focused on the other that neither heard the knocking on the door. As they continued their exploration and released their pent up emotions the knocking grew louder. Suddenly they were forced to jump apart in surprise when they heard loud banging and someone shouting Penelope's name.

Morgan growled and leaned his forehead against hers as they each tried to control their ridged breathing. "I'm going to kill whoever's at the door." He grumbled making Penelope laugh slightly. When she did Morgan opened his eyes and looked at her adoringly and smiled.

Penelope knew the love she saw in his eyes was mirrored in her own and she couldn't help the grin that spread across her face. She leaned forward a bit nervously and kissed him lightly on the lips making him grin broadly. Her smile grew even wider when she saw him pout as she started to get up. She could feel his gaze on her as she started toward the door and she grinned uncontrollably at the knowledge that he was staring at her.

Still smiling, she raised her eyebrow as she opened the door and saw who was there.

"Hey Pen, we were starting to get worried when you didn't answer the door." JJ said with concern in her voice.

"Sorry sweetie pies, I was…in bed." Penelope replied happily causing JJ and Emily to raise their eyebrows.

"Are you okay Pen?" Emily asked.

"Never better honey bunch."

"O…kay." Emily stated a bit confused.

"How did you sleep last night?" JJ asked.

"Amazingly well." Penelope answered still smiling as JJ and Emily glanced at each other a bit surprised.

"Really? Because we happen to know you haven't been sleeping well for months now." JJ stated suspiciously and crossed her arms.

"You looked like you were about to fall over when we left." Emily added. "And from what we know we're pretty sure why."

"You've been having nightmares and…" JJ began, but Penelope interrupted.

"Guys, you know the things we do would give anyone nightmares. You two have had nightmares before." Penelope stated nonchalantly leaning against the door frame.

"Yes, but yours are keeping you from sleeping on a regular basis and are starting to effect you physically." Emily added before looking around and raising her eyebrow. "Why are we still standing in the hall?" She asked.

Penelope shrugged and smiled at them. "Did you guys want something?" She asked still smiling innocently.

"You're changing the subject." JJ said suspiciously. "But to answer you're question we wanted to check on you and thought maybe you'd want to go out."

"You girls are a little late." Came Morgan's voice from inside Penelope's apartment. Penelope turned her head and smiled as Derek came up and stood behind her, his hand holding the door open. He smirked slightly at the surprised, yet knowing looks on Emily and JJ's faces.

"Me and my baby girl here already have plans." He stated. Penelope looked up at him with a raised her eyebrow, but didn't say anything.

"Right…." Emily said with a knowing look. "Well I guess we'll have a girls' day later." She said with a grin.

"Soon though." JJ added smiling as well. They all knew that the next time the girls got together they'd been having a long talk about her and Morgan.

"We'll see you later Pen." JJ said hugging her friend.

"Have fun you two." Emily said winking at Morgan and giving Penelope a hug. The two quickly left, smiling and chatting as they made their way down the hall.

Penelope shook her head and turned to see Morgan staring down at her. He grinned before backing up so she could close the door. Once she closed and locked the door Penelope turned back around to find Morgan standing a few feet away watching her intently. Without a word Morgan walked up to her wrapping his arms around her waist as she slipped her arms around his neck. Morgan kissed her lightly before leaning his forehead against hers.

"Penelope Garcia…" He said as they both closed their eyes and just enjoyed the contact.

"Yes…" She replied softly.

"I am completely and utterly in love with you." He told her with love filling his voice.

Penelope's eyes opened and she smiled as tears once again began to form in her eyes. She never thought she'd hear those words from him and now that she had she wanted to hear them over and over.

When she didn't answer right away Morgan opened his eyes and Penelope could see the nervousness and hope he was feeling. "Derek Morgan…" She began and Morgan suddenly felt anxious. His heart, his life, and his future were now in her hands.

"I am beyond a shadow of a doubt in love with you too." She whispered softly her voice laced with emotion.

Morgan let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding and tightened his grip around her as he kissed her forehead. He then trailed his lips down to her mouth and kissed her passionately.

When they pulled away to catch their breath Penelope looked up at him and grinned. "So what kind of plans do we apparently have?" She asked with a hit of mischief.

"We're going to have a nice, long, overdue talk princess." He answered seriously with a slightly stern look. Garcia saw the worry hidden behind his eyes as he gave her a look that clearly said 'why the hell didn't you tell me?'

She knew what was coming and she suddenly felt a bit nervous. She sighed softly as Morgan grabbed her hand and began to lead her to the couch.

------------

"He'll take care of her." JJ said as she and Emily walked outside the apartment building and towards their cars. "And we can always check on her later." She added to reassure both herself and Emily.

"Isn't it amazing how much better she looks after just a short time with Morgan?" Emily stated more than asked. "Even her behavior was more Garcia like then it's been lately."

"Those two were meant for each other." JJ replied. "It's just a good thing they finally realized it. Rossi was planning on handcuffing them together and locking them in a bathroom." She said and both laughed knowing he would do it in a heartbeat without so much as a second thought.

"I think Hotch was scheming too. I heard him mumble something about the storage closet and turning the heat on." Emily added evoking more laughs.

Just before they split to go to their respective cars JJ stopped. "I wonder what they're doing up there?" She stated.

"I'm pretty sure I don't want to know." Emily replied. The two looked up at Garcia's window and then glanced at each other with grins on their faces before walking off to their cars.

* * *

What do think? Review Please!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I know you've heard this before, but I don't own Criminal Minds.

Thank you to everyone for taking the time to read this story and to all of you for the great reviews!!

* * *

Morgan sat down on the couch tugging Penelope down with him, both turning slightly toward the other. Morgan caressed her hand gently with one hand while his other hand ran through her hair before cupping her cheek and making her look him in the eyes.

"I told you over a month ago to call me if you kept having nightmares." He stated seriously. "And then I come back to find you completely worn out because you haven't slept. Not to mention the fact you had a bad migraine, probably from not sleeping on a regular basis. Which brings me to the medicine bottles I found in your nightstand. The drawer was filled with them and I may not be a doctor, but I'm pretty sure they're not all for migraines." He stated frowning. "Tell me what's going on Penelope. Why didn't you say something and let us, you're family, help you?"

"They're just nightmares hot stuff." Penelope said with a sigh and looked away. "You all have your own demons to fight, so you don't need me adding to you're already stressed out lives. It's not important anyways." She stated and shrugged.

"Not important?" Morgan repeated incredulously. "I admit it's partially our fault for not noticing earlier, but Penelope have you seen yourself lately? You have dark circle around your eyes, you look about ready to pass out, you haven't quite been yourself lately, you've been sluggish and extremely pale and did I mention the fact you have dozens of prescription medicines hidden in the drawer. And that's only what I've seen the last few weeks after I realized what was going on. If this keeps going you're going to be in the hospital and you think it doesn't matter?" He asked disbelievingly.

"It may not matter to you, but it sure as hell matters to me and to the team who loves you very much. It took all the self control JJ, Emily, and I had not to race home during the case to check on you. We didn't tell the others, but when Hotch finds out you can guarantee he'll be pissed that you didn't tell anyone." Morgan told her. "I can tell you right now what he'd say. He'd tell you that you are a member of this team, of this family, and deserve to be taken care of just as much as you take care of us. You may not see it baby girl, but you matter to us. I promise you that any member of our team would jump on a plane in the middle of a case and fly thousands of miles to see you if they thought something were wrong. We love you princess and it'd kill us… kill me, if something happened to you, especially when there was something we could have done to help."

Morgan wiped away a stray tear that had leaked out the corner of Penelope's eyes and lifted her chin so their eyes met. "Baby girl, please talk to me. Let me help." He asked her and stroked her cheek lightly. He paused a second, letting his words set in, before continuing. "When did this start?" He asked gently.

"I'm not sure." Penelope answered softly and wiped away the tears lingering in her eyes from Morgan's heartfelt speech. "At first it was just a random bad dream here and there, but then they started coming more often. Soon it was once a week, then a few days a week. Then they were coming every night and now…now almost every time I close my eyes. Each time they would get worse and worse." She told him sadly. "After awhile of not sleeping it started to take its toll. I got headaches more often, more stressed, my nerves were a mess to the point I would be on the verge of a panic attack, my whole body ached sometimes, and I would get dizzy and lightheaded. I would go to the doctor and he'd give me medicine, but it only works for a little awhile. As time passed it got worse just like my nightmares. My headaches turned into migraines and they occur more often. I'll be so tired, but as soon as I fall asleep the nightmares come and I wake up." Penelope explained and then looked up at him.

"I'm so sorry princess. I'm sorry for not noticing and I'm sorry that you've been having to go through all this." Morgan said with worry and pain etched on his face. He leaned forward to place a kiss on her forehead and then put his arm around her shoulders to pull her against him.

"It's not your fault sugar, so you get those thoughts out of that gorgeous head of your right now." Penelope said sternly. "I chose not to tell anyone because I don't want to bother any of you with my silly dreams…"

"Penelope, I told you. You are not bothering me or anyone else. I love you princess and I plan on helping you through this whether you like it or not." Morgan told her with determination evident in his voice.

"I love you too." She whispered so softly that Morgan almost didn't hear her. He tightened his grip around her and she burrowed down deeper into his embrace.

"What are you're dreams about?" He asked her as he ran his hand through her hair.

"Derek…" She whined softly and he could practically hear the tears forming in her eyes and the pain embedded in her voice.

"Come on baby girl. You've forced me to talk about my nightmares before, well now it's my turn to make you talk." He said and the tone in his voice told her that she wasn't going to be getting out of this.

So she sighed and closed her eyes briefly before explaining. "A lot of times it's about the cases. I see the victims die right in front of me or sometimes it's even happening to me." She swallowed a lump in her throat and took a breath before telling him the next part. "Almost every time someone on the team is killed and I can't do anything to stop it. I have to watch as you die even as you call for me. You beg me to save you and ask me why I won't help and I try so hard…" She told him as silent tears run down her cheeks. "But I can never help any of you. I can never save you." She said and closes her eyes. "It's all so real. The blood, the pain, the emotions…"

"It's not real though baby girl. I will never let anyone hurt you." Morgan told her as he kissed the top of her head. "And as much as I wish I could promise you that nothing will ever happen to the rest of us I can't, but I promise you that we will always fight to get back to you."

"Handsome, you guys are out there all the time. You're always in danger and I'm stuck in my office praying that you'll call me so I know that you're still alive. I can't help thinking that if I take too long to get information, even a second too long, that some psychopath may kill someone because I wasn't quick enough. Every second I take is another person dead. And what about those times when someone on the team needs help? They could get hurt because of my mistake or because I wasn't fast enough." She said as tears continued to run down her face and her voice cracked.

"Don't think about the people we can't save princess. Think about all the people we do save. Think about all the people who we get to in time because you were able to tell us where to go or come up with the key to the case. You're our personal ray of sunshine. You guide us through our job and brighten our day, giving us something to live for and reminding us way we fight. Baby girl you may not think you help us, but you do in so many ways. Ways you don't even realize."

"Thank you hot stuff." Penelope whispered. She closed her eyes contentedly as she enjoyed the warmth and comfort Morgan was giving her. The dark cloud that had been inside her for so long slowly began to melt away.

"You don't need to thank me princess." Morgan told her as he held her tightly to him.

Penelope sighed and looked up at him. "The nightmares aren't going to stop are they hot stuff."

"No, but that only means you're still human. They will get better though. And you will always have me."

"Always?" She asked hopefully.

"Yep, always." He answered and grinned before leaning down and capturing her lips in a tender, loving kiss. "How's your migraine?" He asked her once they broke the kiss.

"Almost non-existent. It seems you're the cure for all my problems." She told him and laughed slightly.

"The feeling's mutual princess. Like I said, you have no idea how much you do for me." He said brushing his lips against her temple. "Now how about I get us some lunch and then you can rest on the couch while we watch a movie."

"Sounds wonderful handsome." Penelope answered with a smile.

"Good." He said and reluctantly let her go so he could stand. He turned to head for the kitchen, but stopped and turned back to face her with a serous look on his face. "Just so you know baby girl, I'm going to call Hotch and ask him to give us a few days off so you can rest."

"Stud muffin I don't need…"

"Penelope you can either take a couple days off or I will handcuff you to a hospital bed like I should probably be doing anyways. You know the others will help me and Hotch would make you take even longer off."

"Fine." She replied with a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest. Morgan laughed and shook his head before heading for the kitchen to get lunch leaving Penelope to her thoughts.

She never thought this could be happening. Derek Morgan, the man who stole her heart so long ago, had told her he was in love with her. She had seen the love in his eyes this morning and he had showed her his love through the heart wrenching speech he had given her. She had heard the honesty, concern, and above all the love that had been in his voice as he comforted her. She never dreamed she'd ever be as happy as she was at that moment. It was like a wonderfully blissful dream and for once she didn't want to wake up.

* * *

I was thinking about making this the last chapter. I'm not sure yet though, so let me know what you think.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds, but I wish I did.

Thanks to all of you for reading and to everyone for your wonderful reviews! Special thanks to fairgirl and JenRar for giving me the idea for this chapter! Thanks!

* * *

Another case, another bad guy off the streets, and more innocent people dead. Penelope leaned back in her chair and took off her glasses as she rubbed her temples attempting to ease the headache that was slowly turning into a migraine. Her team of superheroes had been gone for nearly three weeks, but now they were on their way home to her once again. Her family was coming home and all in one piece. With that thought her tense and knotted muscles gradually began to relax. She closed her eyes with a sigh and couldn't fight the sleep that eventually took over her mind.

Two hours later….

Morgan walked through the bullpen and dropped his bag on top of his desk without stopping as he hurriedly made his way to his baby girl's lair. He had missed her so much. He had missed her smell, her laugh, her soft golden hair, her smooth skin, the way she fit perfectly in his arms and against his chest, he missed everything about her. They had been apart for three weeks and now all he wanted to do was scope her up in his arms and hold onto her for all eternity. He needed to touch her, to have her pressed against his side and feel her warm body against him.

A smile appeared on his face as he got closer to Penelope's office. He rapped softy on the door before walking in and when he saw the scene in front of him his smile grew wider and an adoring look entered his eyes. There was his baby girl, his personal ray of sunshine, sound asleep in her computer chair. Her head was turned to the side, her curls falling around her shoulders, and her chest rising and falling slowly. She was as adorable and beautiful as always and it made his heart soar with love and happiness.

After watching her sleep for moment he walked over to her and knelt down next her. He gently ran the back of his hand over her cheek and as she began to stir he cupped the side of her face lovingly. "Hello my princess." He whispered softly as she slowly opened her eyes and looked at him groggily. He laughed slightly and reached over to get her glasses that were on the desk. He grinned as he slipped the pink and purple frames on her angelic face and ran his hand through her soft curls.

"Hey hot stuff." Penelope said with sleep still in her voice as she smiled at him. "You're home already?" She asked as she sat up in her chair.

Morgan laughed softly and rubbed her thigh as he watched her stretch. "No sweetheart, I'm just a figment of you explicit imagination." He answered with grin. He leaned forward and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Mmm, I love my imagination." Penelope purred as he pulled away. She grinned and kissed him passionately. When she pulled back she saw a familiar fire in his eyes and smiled mischievously.

"Come on princess, let's get home." Morgan said as he stood up. He reached out his hand and once she took it he pulled her up from the chair and right into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she hugged his waist. She sighed tiredly and buried her face in his chest.

Morgan rubbed her back and felt the knots in her shoulders. A worried look crossed his face and he held her tighter. "Penelope, how have you been sleeping?" He asked softly with concern evident in his voice.

"Same as I usually do when I don't have you to hold me at night." She mumbled with a shrug. "Better though. I haven't had as many nightmares, but I still miss you."

Morgan kissed her head and held her tight against him. "I miss you too baby girl." He whispered. "I just don't sleep well without you anymore." He nuzzled her neck and inhaled her scent once more before pulling away.

"Let's go home and we can take a nap and get you something for your headache." He said and wrapped an arm around her waist as he led her out of her office.

"How did you know I had a headache….never mind, stupid question." She said with a slight laugh and shake of her head.

Several hours later Derek and Penelope were sprawled out on Derek's couch. Penelope was leaning against Morgan with her head on his shoulder and his arm around her waist. She was sleeping peacefully against him as he held her and ran a hand through her hair. He had been awake for about an hour now and spent that whole time just watching her sleep in his arms enjoying the feel of her body curled against his side.

It was at times like this that he had absolutely no doubts or nervousness about what he was planning on doing. He loved her with his whole heart and soul and every fiber of his being and he wanted nothing more than to spend his life with the angel in his arms.

"What's on her mind handsome?" Penelope asked with sleep in her voice as she shifted slightly.

"You, as usual my goddess." He answered with a smile and rubbed his nose against her head. "How did you sleep?" He asked pulling her closer into his side.

"Like a rock. I haven't slept so peacefully since you've been gone." She answered with a yawn. "My headaches even gone."

"Good. I don't like it when my angel isn't feeling good." He said and gave her a loving kiss. He kissed her neck and made a trail of kisses down to her shoulder. He nipped her collar bone and nuzzled her neck as she giggled then slowly he brought his lips to her ear and kissed her hair before nipping at her ear. He smiled as he heard her moan softly.

"Penelope?" He whispered in her ear.

"Hmm…"

"Marry me?" He asked softly once again nuzzling her hair. He heard her gasp in surprise and he smiled against her hair.

He drew back just enough to look at her face and saw her wide eyes glistening with tears and her mouth open slightly. He wanted so much to capture those luscious lips with his, so in a swift movement he leaned down and nipped her bottom lip before kissing her passionately showing her all the emotions he was feeling at the moment.

"What do say baby girl? Will you stay with me forever?" He asked and caressed her cheek lovingly.

"Yes…oh yes, of course I will handsome." She said happily with a smile and a tear rolling down her cheek.

Morgan grinned and felt his own tears of joy gather, but pushed them back. He knew then that he was the luckiest man alive and the joy he felt seemed to overtake his entire body, heart, and soul. With one arm still around her waist he put his other hand in his pocket and pulled out the dark purple velvet box. He flipped the lid open with one hand and heard Penelope gasp again. He laughed softly at her reaction and took the ring out before laying the box aside. He glanced at her glistening eyes that glowed with love and grinned as he slipped the ring onto her left hand. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her palm and then her knuckles before entwining their fingers.

He leaned down and kissed her passionately. Soon the kiss intensified and became more heated as Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and he slowly and gently laid her back on the couch so he was on top her. He hovered over her and he gazed into her eyes. "I love you Penelope." He said in a deep husky voice and cut off her response as he captured her lips again.

-------

Three years later…

Derek stared down with tears glistening in his eyes and pure love and wonder showing on his face as he gazed down at the little blue bundle in his arms. The little miracle that had been growing in his wife was now lying peacefully in his arms. He was so small, beautiful, and so innocent. Morgan looked up at his wife, the love of his life, with adoration and love etched in his features. He slowly handed the small bundle over to Penelope and watched as she held their newest family member close her body. She was glowing and was so beautiful as she held their son.

Tears ran down her face and he didn't bother to stop the tear that ran down his own cheek at the sight of his baby girl holding their child. He caressed her cheek and used his thumb to wipe away her stray tears. Leaning down, he kissed her tenderly expressing all his love in that gentle touch that still made his blood turn to fire. The women he loved more than anything in his life had given him a baby. He felt so lucky, so thankful, so overwhelmed with pure joy.

"I love you baby girl." He said softly with his emotion showing through his voice as well as his face. Penelope reached up and cupped his face, wiping away the tear that escaped his deep, love filled eyes. He leaned into her touch before kissing her hand.

"I love you too hot stuff." Penelope whispered and leaned forward to brush her lips with his.

Morgan felt the need to be closer to her, so he carefully edged onto to the bed and sat beside her. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled her closer to his side as they both gazed down at the little miracle sleeping in his mother's arms.

Derek reached over with his free hand and placed it on the blue bundle to pull the blanket down a bit so he could look at his son's face. "Hello there James Spencer Morgan."

"Derek?" Penelope whispered after a few seconds of silence had passed.

"Yeah, Pen?"

"If this is a dream, do me a favor…don't wake me up." She said softly. They exchanged a love filled glance before smiling back down at the new member of their family.

* * *

Well, that's the end. What do think? I hope you liked it! Review Please!!


End file.
